


Mercy Me

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Claws, F/M, Fluff, Human Kwami, Marichat, Monster sex, Orb, Soft Vore, Vore, adrienette - Freeform, fairytale, monster au, monsterchat, slight vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: A monster is running around Paris with his whereabouts unknown... but one girl knows right where that Monster lies.





	Mercy Me

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm gonna be honest. This started out as a conversation on vore and how I wanted to challenge myself. I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Which lead to me looking into animal anatomy with the help of a friend. To talking to some friends about it and... then this was born. Anyway, I hope it's slightly entertaining. I wanted a challenge. haha**

“The cat like creature is still at large and we don’t know where his whereabouts are at the moment.” The television in Marinette’s apartment droned on in the  background. 

She gasped as a long tongue slowly licked up her wet folds. She moaned and sank her fingers into soft black fur. “Ch- Chat.” Marinette gasped and softly mewled as he swirled his tongue around her swollen clit and tugged on it. He growled and licked back down to her tight opening, dipping his tongue inside of her. 

Marinette moaned and widened her thighs as he pushed her thighs with his clawed hands. He peered up at her with glowing chartreuse eyes and she clenched her fists at her hips as her body trembled. He moved his long tongue within her and she moaned loudly as he pulsed the upper part of his tongue against her folds, working her with his mouth. 

She moaned and shook as she got closer to cumming. He slipped his tongue back out and ran it up her slit to her stomach. Chat caressed her hips  with his claws, leaving pricks of blood behind. She peered into his eyes as he let out a low clicking growl. Chat circled one of her nipples with his tongue and tugged on it as his claws pinched the other one. 

Marinette cried out as his soft fur brushed against her pussy. She pressed her clit closer to his fur and rolled her hips, begging for him. 

Chat growled and ran his hands along her hips, spinning her around. She clutched at the wall as he licked along her neck to her ear, nibbling with his canine teeth. She moaned as she felt his barbed cock brush against her ass. The sharp pricks only caused her to feel adrenaline rush through her veins. She knew it would hurt. It always did, but something about it made her head spin and her pussy drip. 

Chat bit down on her shoulder and she cried out as blood trickled down from his mouth. The pain became a dull ache that caused her clit to swell. He entered her tight pussy and she bit her bottom lip, drawing blood as her pussy tore slightly. He was thick and his cock was covered in tiny barbed hooks.

She gasped and softly mewled as she got used to how his cock gripped onto her walls. The pain mixed with the pleasure as he pinched her nipples with his fingers. Her nails bit into the wall as he pumped into her. 

Her cheeks flushed as she grew closer and closer. The barbs stimulated her and caused her to scream out as he moved within her. Chat gripped onto her hips with his claws and let out a loud growl as her walls clenched around him and she came hard. He pumped into her faster and sank his claws deeper until he came within her. 

Marinette gasped as he pulled out and slowly licked up from her clit to her ass. She softly hummed as he licked her clean, making sure to clean her wounds as well. She caught her breath and stood up, turning to face him. 

Chat growled and bowed his head and she ran her fingers through his fur; before, he took off out of her apartment window and out into the cold night air. 

“Last time the big cat was spotted was last night. Oh wait, I’m getting a report that just now he was spotted near the  _ Tom and Sabine Boulangerie and Patisserie _ .” The reporter spoke from the television again and Marinette rolled her eyes and walked over to turn it off. 

Marinette heard helicopters overhead and heard gunshots as she slipped on a pair of pink pajama pants and a white tank top. She screamed as Chat barreled through her window again. He looked at her and growled, scooping her up into his mouth and swallowing her whole. 

She screamed as she fell down his throat and into his stomach. “SERIOUSLY, KITTY?” She flung stomach acid from her hands and cringed at it. “THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO SAVE ME! PLUS I WAS FINE, YOU MANGY CAT!” 

Chat growled to tell her to be quiet and he pounced out of her apartment and along the rooftops. 

“YOU DO REALIZE THEY’RE AFTER YOU AND NOT ME?” Marinette leaned back against his stomach and crossed her arms over her breasts. She heard him grunt in understanding and she sighed with a warm smile. She ran her hand along his stomach. “I know you want to protect me, kitty. But right now… I need to protect you. So please stop and let me out.” She pressed her forehead against his stomach and felt him stop. 

Chat leapt up into an old abandoned building and arched his back. He gagged a few times and hacked until she tumbled up his esophagus and out onto the concrete. 

She held her head for a moment and then flung wet mucus from her arms. Marinette brushed her wet bangs to the side and sighed. “Bad kitty! BAD BAD KITTY!” She scolded him and he backed up into a small ball. 

Marinette groaned and gave in. She felt bad for him. She really did. Marinette walked towards him as he curled his tail around his body and trembled. She crouched down and held her hand out with a warm smile. “I’m sorry. I- You can’t just swallow a girl, Minou.” She pet his head and he relaxed and nudged her hand with a deep purr that radiated from his chest. “I love you. You know I do.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cuddled her with his head. Marinette sighed into his warm fur and squealed when he flicked his head to throw her up and onto his back. He took off running and bounding through the window and out to the next building. 

“Where are you taking me?” Marinette spoke into his fluffy ear and he snorted as he gestured to a place far out of the city where there were lots of trees. “Forest?” 

Chat nudged her and leapt through Paris till he reached a row of tall trees. She watched the canopies above them as he happily trotted through the woods till Marinette saw a small house, covered in vines, in a clearing. “Where is this, kitty?” 

He growled and sped up, running through the trees and up to the door. Chat bowed down and let her climb off of his back. She slid down and let her feet touch the cobblestones. Chat walked up and tapped his black nose against the door and Marinette searched from him to the red door. 

“Okay.” Marinette knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” A woman with short red hair smiled at Marinette. 

“I-” Marinette was confused as Chat ran around her to leap up onto the short woman. 

“Yes, you too…” She giggled and pushed him down. 

“Who are you?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as Chat came back to her. 

“Tikki. And I think I can solve your big furry problem.” Tikki winked and let them inside. 

“What are you talking about?” Marinette was still confused as she sat down on the woman’s couch. Chat leapt up onto the couch and laid across her lap. 

Marinette ran her fingers through his fur and along his ears. 

“Well…  _ that _ was a man and a very well known one at that.” Tikki smiled and began to go through small jars of plants on a wooden shelf. 

Marinette looked down at Chat Noir with curious blue bell eyes. “What is she talking about?” 

Chat trilled and rubbed his head against her hand to encourage her to pet him more. 

“He was a man. A few months ago. Each year a new werecat is created and a human is taken over by a powerful entity.” Tikki explained and mixed together some herbs into boiling water. “An entity named Plagg.” 

Chat yawned and laid his head in her lap as she scratched behind his ears with one hand and ran her other hand down his stomach and between his thighs. Chat  spread his legs and purred as Marinette ran her hand back up to his chest. 

Tikki poured the mixture into a ceramic bowl and set it on the floor. “There you go, Chat.” 

Chat leapt off the couch and trotted over to the mixture. 

“So… what does that do?” Marinette watched her kitty drink from the bowl. 

“Solves the problem.” Tikki winked and crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Plagg to emerge. 

Chat began to cough and shake all over. He howled and gagged as his bones cracked. Marinette cringed and ran to him, but Tikki grabbed her. “Not yet.” Tikki shook her head as Marinette watched her kitty hack out a black orb and slowly lose his fur. 

Chat shrank down into the image of a muscular man, trembling as the cold air touched his pale skin. 

Tikki let her go with a smile and Plagg booked it for Marinette’s willing body. Tikki grabbed and jar and caught him inside. “I don’t think so, Plagg. Not her!” 

Marinette pulled the man’s head into her lap and ran her fingers through his soaked blonde hair. He shook and she caught a soft blanket that Tikki threw at her. Marinette laid the blanket over his shivering form and he softly moaned as the warmth took him over.

“I’ll run him warm bath and get him some clothes.” Tikki warmly smiled and walked into the bathroom to start a bath. 

“Chat?” Marinette softly spoke and brushed his damp bangs from his eyes. 

“Wh- who’s Chat?” The man coughed and peered at her with emerald eyes. His lips were a soft pink and his face was chiseled. His pecs were beautifully sculpted and her eyes scanned down his abs until her gaze reached the apex of his thighs. She blushed at the sight of his smooth cock and looked away, embarrassed. “Um, well you were a c- cat and um… I’ve been taking care of you for weeks now. You kind of stumbled upon me and well we’ve been um… kind of…” 

The man sat up and touched her face with his hands. “Marinette.” 

“Yeah?” She looked at him with a shocked expression and he sighed with relief. 

He nuzzled her cheek and smiled with his eyes closed. “Marinette.” 

She warmly sighed as he curled up against her. 

“Still a kitty.” Tikki warmly smiled at her and passed her a red towel. “Water’s warm. Sad that man’s been through hell his whole life.” 

“What?” Marinette was in shock again. 

“Well, his mother died when he was young and his father neglected him. Easy target for Plagg, here.” Tikki crossed her arms and felt bad for the man. “That’s Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Son of the famous designer…”

“I know that!” Marinette remembered seeing all of the magazines with him on them. “I’ve seen his photos from time to time.” 

“Then you also know that he’s been missing for months.” Tikki sighed and walked out of the room, giving them privacy. 

Marinette sighed and wrapped the towel around him. “So, Adrien. I’m Marinette. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I- I’m sorry for whatever I did to you.” 

“It’s really nothing. You mean the world to me. I’m just glad we can talk now. Unless, you want me to interpret growls, grunts, trills, and meows?” She picked on him and he chuckled as he let his hand slide down his neck and onto his thigh.

“No, no need for that.” Adrien blushed as he stood up. 

“Do, do you need help? Ya know, um… getting cleaned up?” Marinette looked up at him with a shy expression. 

Adrien smiled down at her and held his hand out. She took it and he yanked her up. She tripped and fell into him. Her hand touched his chest and her cheeks flushed. “S-sorry.” 

Adrien chuckled and swept her up into his arms. “Don’t be sorry, Marinette. I owe you the world.” 

He carried her off to the bathroom as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a dazed expression. Adrien really was gorgeous and she couldn’t stop staring at him. “Am I really that amazing to look at?” Marinette quickly looked away from his face and he chuckled. “It’s okay to stare. I- I just never get used to it, I guess.”  

“Really?” Marinette was shocked by his admission. 

He shook his head and laughed. “Never. Not even by women who let me fuck them senseless as a big scary cat monster.” Adrien winked at her. “More than once.” 

Marinette blushed as he set her down in the bathroom. “I- I don’t know what to say to that.” 

“How about…” Adrien ran his fingers along her jawline, bringing his soft lips close to hers. “You let me show you what I can do in my normal form.” 

She gasped and parted her lips as he brushed his soft ones against hers in a loving kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she followed him as he lead her to the bathtub. 

Adrien slipped her pajama pants down her legs and let them pool around her ankles. He then slowly lifted the hem of her top up and over her head, leaving her in nothing. The moonlight danced across her skin and made his cock flex. “You’re absolutely stunning, Marinette.” 

She peered at him through her dark lashes and undid the towel from his waist as she captured his lips with hers. He groaned and scooped her back up, stepping into the bathtub with her. 

Marinette straddled his hips and ran her soft folds against his smooth cock. He moaned against her lips as he ran his tongue along hers with his fingers tangled in her hair. She softly mewled and rolled her hips just right, causing his swollen tip to enter her. Marinette gasped and cried out as she slowly rose and fell onto his cock. Adrien groaned as he felt himself bury deeper and deeper within her tight pussy. 

“Marinette.” Adrien softly spoke her name as she moaned louder. She tangled her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss, causing him to go silent other than the few groans that escaped. 

She rolled her hips and circled them as she bounced up and down on him. Her breasts bounced and he gripped them in his palms, running his thumbs along her peaked nipples. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts towards his face. He chuckled and caught one of her nipples with his mouth. He licked and sucked on her peak. She bucked her hips and rubbed her swollen clit along his soft pelvis, teasing herself, until she cried out and came. 

Adrien tilted her back and clutched onto the sides of the tub as he pumped into her harder. She slid against the slick surface and peered up into his smoldering green eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted. 

“Cum for me, Kitty.” Marinette coaxed him with her soft voice and he clenched his eyes tight. 

He focused on how her walls clenched around him and how the heels of her feet dug into his muscular ass. Adrien gripped the tub and moaned loud as he came hard. She gasped as he filled her and suddenly gripped his forearms as she came again. He slowed down his movements and pulled out of her, pulling her into his lap. He brushed her dark hair from her eyes and grazed his thumbs along her cheeks. “You’re amazing, Marinette.” He kissed her softly on the lips and she deepened it.

 

**I don't remember the exact song I wrote to because it was just what was randomly playing, but this was one of them. haha**

**[Mama by Clean Bandit ft. Ellie Goulding](https://youtu.be/Bran_v6ZtPI) **


End file.
